colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiberius
Tiberius is an abjurer from the city of Brasov in Selvan. He works as a private investigator alongside his companion, Angelo. History and Personality Tiberius was the only child of Linus Tasmin, a minor lord who had fallen on hard times and been forced to sell his ancestral estate during Tiberius' childhood. Shortly after this, Linus and his mother Sirana had split, leaving Sirana to raise Tiberius alone. Tiberius was a gifted but difficult child, seeing himself as more competent than his peers, and teaching himself through ancient tomes that Sirana had managed to save rather than directly from his mother or from other youths. Sirana worked hard to support Tiberius, but she succumbed to sickness and alcoholism and died at the age of fifty-nine, leaving the teenage Tiberius alone. The young scholar had learned much of the arcane and the arts of literature, but he was unable to maintain his well-off lifestyle and lived in poverty, being forced to scrounge for food as he refused to sell his precious texts. When appealing to a local innkeeper, Martha Hudson, Tiberius' intelligence was noted by an aspiring investigator, Angelo Alvares. Sensing a potential salvation from his situation, Tiberius agreed to work with Angelo, and they set up a shared office in a room at the Black Crab, Martha Hudson's inn. Tiberius is generally socially inept; ho often finds it frustrating to engage in dialogue, especially with those he considers to be inhibiting his ideas. He enjoys focusing on complicated and difficult tasks, such as piecing together evidence or preparing arcane runes. Skills and Powers Tiberius is intelligent and highly focused. He's particularly skilled with paperwork and in thorough searches, where he can apply his diligence to unearth and connect hidden details. He's also a proficient abjurer, and seeks to learn the art of geometry, though his runes and glyphs are so far lacking in power. He makes do with an array of utility spells to assist his work. In the Campaign Tiberius and Angelo Investigations have so far thoroughly resolved two cases, both on behalf of the city guard through Angelo's guard contact, District Commander Padak. The first was the matter of a coin purse stolen from Mullen the carpenter by Danny, a local halfling. The second was a conspiracy to murder Lomar the locksmith, who had frustrated rival locksmiths Hannigan Bast, Thok, and Cyrus Delano by undercutting the market. Thok used his contacts in the Greywater Rats, Vhalik and Gorsan, to commit the murder itself. Vhalik, Hannigan and Thok were executed for their role, while Gorsan and Cyrus were treated more lightly for testifying. Character Sheet Tiberius Human Abjurer 2 Str 8 Dex 14 Con 14 Int 17 Wis 13 Cha 8 Skills Arcana + 8 Paperwork + 10 Disable Device + 8 Search + 10 Spellcraft + 8 Concentration + 7 Feats Proper Diligence (+ 2 search, + 2 paperwork) Investigate (Allows searching for clues) Languages Common Draconic Old Imperial Celestial Equipment - Heavy Crossbow Gold - 145 Fort + 2 Reflex + 4 Will + 4 HP - 10 AC - 12 Familiar - Fernando the Ferret Spells 0 - Amanuensis (i), Detect Magic (ii), Mage Hand, Arcane Mark (i), Resistance (i) 1 - Hold Portal (i), Cause Fear (i), Grease, Colour Spray (i), Chill Touch, Erase, Alarm, Disguise Self (i) Barred Schools Evocation Enchantment Category:Magi